Communication systems are utilized for providing content to end user devices during communication sessions. The content can be of various types, such as voice, video and/or data, and can be of various formats. These formats can depend on a number of different factors including device capability and network capability. Not every one of the formats is suitable for each user, and users often have preferences as to how content is to be presented.